


Well, Did you Evah?

by corastacy



Category: High Society (1956), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Movie Remake, Recasting, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: Retelling of High Society with a Lucifer twist.Chloe Decker is marrying her sensible, handsome fiancé Marcus Pierce this weekend. However there are complications in the form of her ex-husband Lucifer who lives next door and tabloid reporter Dan Espinoza who is covering the wedding with his photographer/ friend with benefits Ella Lopez. Will Chloe make it down the aisle and with whom?*NOW COMPLETE*
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Comments: 74
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer had decided that the best part about hosting a party was paying other people to do all the work. He lounged on the upper balcony of his house, whiskey in one hand and cigarette in the other, watching an army of vendors turn his backyard into a den of sin. Lights, speakers, dance floor over the pool, it would be as if her brought his entire nightclub into the hills. He rested his smoke in the ashtray, flicked open his shirt for maximum exposure and leaned back ready to let the afternoon sun lull him to sleep for a quick nap. It wasn’t like he would be sleeping much that night anyways. His phone skittered across the table next to him. He picked it up and lowered his sunglasses to read the incoming text. 

**Urchin: The eagle has landed.**

“Who are you texting small human?” Maze asked bringing another set of packages into the dining room. Trixie quickly hid the phone behind her back.

“No one!” Maze stared at her but Trixie had long ago become immune to her sister’s best friend’s glare. It’s hard to find someone intimidating when they’ve sat on your couch in a onesie eating Cheetos. The one thing she hadn’t found her way around was Maze’s athleticism. One the packages were safely stowed, Maze dashed around the table and snatched the device from the 11 year old. She opened the messaging app, rolling her eyes when she saw Lucifer’s name.

“Dude, she is going to be pissed.”

“Pissed about what?” Chloe walked into the room sipping her coffee. Maze looked at the mini-Decker silently pleading with her not to rat her out. 

“Pissed that…people are going off registry. I know how much you hate excess crap.”

“Um, well yeah it’s annoying but I’m not exactly going to be pissed.” Chloe shrugged. “We’ll just return what we don’t want and get gift cards or something.” She gathered up a stack of cards on the table and began to flip through them. One in particular made her pause and purse her lips together in anger. She pulled out a photograph and turned it to Maze and Trixie. “What’s this doing in here?”

Maze observed the picture, Chloe and Lucifer making tough guy faces leaning against his corvette. She looked at Trixie who was suddenly very interested in her phone again. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. “Trix if this picture or any other shows up in my stuff again I’m setting it on fire got it?” She threw the photo at her little sister. “And I don’t want to here that name at all once Marcus shows up.”

“I can talk about him whenever I want.” Trixie protested. “He’s still my friend even if you don’t like him. Which you totally still do and are just too stubborn to admit.” 

“Oh just go to your room and leave me alone!”

“You’re not my mom!” 

“No but she’s not here is she?” Chloe yelled. “Our mom can’t sit still long enough to bother parenting so here we are. I’m in charge and I want you to go away so go!” She pointed out the door leading to the rest of the house. Trixie let out a huge noise of frustration stomping away. Chloe slumped down into a nearby chair and sighed. 

“Little harsh Decker.” Maze commented. “I can’t believe I’m the one reminding you of this but she’s just a kid.” 

“I know.” Chloe conceded, guilt seeping into her features. “I just wish she’d let it go. Especially this weekend.”

“Maybe this weekend is what it’s going to take. I mean it’s kind of hard for her to keep hoping you’ll get back together once you’re married to someone else.” Chloe played with the engagement ring on her finger.

“Marcus is a good man.” She smiled.

“He’s alright.” Maze admitted with a smirk. Chloe looked back into the house where the smaller one had retreated.

“I should go talk to her.” She stood up before her ear drums were bombarded by the distant sound of obnoxious club beats. Her eyes widened in horror before narrowing in rage. “Oh that bastard.” Chloe walked to the window and looked over to the neighbouring property where the music originated. “This is not happening!” She quickly walked towards the doors to the yard “I’ll be back, watch Trixie!” She shouted over her shoulder.

“Don’t beat him up without inviting me!” Maze called back before heading to the kitchen. This weekend was going to need a lot of popcorn and alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe confronts Lucifer, Marcus arrives for his wedding weekend.

From the upper deck he could see her speed walking across the grass. Lucifer smirked to himself. It was showtime.

Chloe made her way to the bottom of the stairs connecting the balcony to the pool deck. He tied the buttons on his loose white shirt as he made his way down. People would have thought he owned the whole neighbourhood as opposed to just this house with his level of swagger.   
  
“Good afternoon Darling! Come to play detective?” He smiled broadly. She glared at him.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing Lucifer?”

“Well if it wasn’t obvious I’m throwing a party this evening.” He gestured at the set up. “Nothing major, just a couple hundred of my closest friends and relations. Well, less the relations part you know how I feel about my family.” Chloe noddeda couple times before shaking her head.   
  
“Nope, no, can’t happen.” She said. “ You cannot have one of your crazy whatever parties this weekend when I’m getting married next door.”   
  
“Oh is that this weekend?” He added nonchalantly. “Slipped my mind.”Chloe scoffed. “It’s true love, you know I don’t lie. Especially not to you.”

“No, you just conveniently leave out very important details.” She said accusingly. Lucifer looked like she had slapped him.For a brief moment, she felt guilt at the low blow she hit him with. “ So are you going to cancel the party?”Lucifer shook his head.   
  
“I can’t. I may be hosting but it’s not my event. It’s a fundraiser for the Frank Lawrence Youth Centre.” Chloe looked at him suspiciously. “It’s true! They hit a snag in organizing and called in a favour. So you see, if I were to cancel I would be leaving them on the hook for a budget shortfall in the thousands.” He lowered his sunglasses. “ And we know you wouldn’t want that would you darling?”

“Fine, Saint Lucifer, you win.” She said pointing a finger at him. “But, keep it to a dull roar and I want everyone gone before the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night.”He pushed up his glasses and bowed slightly.   
  
“You have my word Darling.” Chloe turned and began to make her way back to the Decker house. “Feel free to drop by later if you change your mind. I’ll put you on the list!”

Returning to his lounger on the balcony he could see his phone once again coming to life. This time it was a video call.   
  
“Child I specifically requested at least 20 minutes notice for video, it takes time to be presentable.” He said fixing an imaginary wayward hair in the camera.

“Lucifer! I saw Chloe go over and come back. What happened?” Trixie asked excitedly.   
  
“Oh the usual.She scolded me, accused me of deliberately trying to ruin her life and then went home.” She slouched. This wasn’t good.

“So she’s still going to marry him?”

“Well of course, what did you expect to happen?”Lucifer said confused.

“ I expected you to talk her out of it!”

“Why on earth would I do that?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you still love her?”It was the most obvious fact in the world to Trixie, she didn’t get why the adults couldn’t figure it out.   
  
“Ah but you see she doesn’t love me now does she?” His demeanour cracked. “You know I could never deny her anything she desired.”

“Even if it’s the biggest mistake of her life?”

“I’m a big proponent of free will. Now if you will excuse me Urchin, I must be going.”

“Can I come over tomorrow and play Monopoly?” She asked. “Pretty please?”

“Fine, but wait until I text you. I don’t want your sister accusing me of corrupting you by having you over before I’ve properly cleaned up.”   
  
“Cool, Bye Lucifer!” Trixie disconnected the chat just in time to hear a car door slam in the driveway. She looked out her bedroom window and frowned. No-Fun Marcus had arrived.

Chloe was just emerging from back paththat unofficially connected the two properties when Marcus drove up. She smiled and jogged over to meet him.

“I wasn’t expecting a welcoming committee” He wrapped his arms loosely around her waste and gave her a small kiss.   
  
“You just have excellent timing.” Chloe countered. They made their way towards the house hand in hand.

“Isn’t that the way to Lucifer’s place?”Marcus observed.

“Yeah, He’s home for the weekend.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s throwing some charity thing tonight so I was just telling him to keep it down.”Marcus looked at her skeptically. “That was it I swear.”

“I know that was it for you, him I don’t trust as much.” Chloe stopped walking and grabbed his other hand so he faced her.   
  
“Lucifer Morningstar means nothing to me anymore. He’s just an annoying neighbour I have to put up with a few weekends a year when he decides his penthouse is too boring or whatever. “ She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m marrying you Marcus, and I can’t wait.” He leaned down enough to kiss her again. She pulled away enough to look him in the eye. “Ok?”

“Ok.” He smiled.With that settled, they headed inside to enjoy some of their last peaceful moments before wedding chaos completely took over Decker Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deckers get an offer they can't refuse. Dan and Ella get their next assignment.

Maze set her jaw. She hated being backed into a corner and this phone call had done exactly that. “You’ll have your answer in an hour.” She hung up and looked around for something to punch. Sadly, there wasn’t much that wouldn’t be noticed if it went missing or was broken. She sighed, it was time to find Chloe and break the news.

She found Chloe and Marcus in the kitchen grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the fridge. “You’re going to want to switch that out for something stronger.”

Chloe turned around ready to roll her eyes and accuse her of being a bad influence. There was no mischief on Maze’s face however. “What’s up?” She asked concerned.

“Your mother’s flair for drama has reared it’s ugly head again.”Chloe stiffened. Marcus stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. “That was In Focus magazine. They wanted a comment for a story they might run about Penelope getting caught cheating on husband 5 with a yoga instructor?”

“What do you mean ‘might’ run?” Marcus asked. “If they have the story why wouldn’t they use it?”

“They wouldn’t use it if they can get their hands on a better one.” Maze explained. “I mean, washed up actresswith boy toy is ok, you’ll get decent hits. But a full feature article with interviews about a former teen idol marrying the LAPD’s rising star…”

“What?” Chloe couldn’t believe her ears. “That’s blackmail!” Marcus exhaled as he tried to keep his cool.

“They consider it more a negotiation.” Maze replied. “As your best friend I want to go down there and make them regret ever being born.” She punched her hand for emphasis.   
  
“What’s your opinion as her employee?” Marcus asked. Maze, being as multi-talented as she was but with zero motivation other than being an adrenaline junkie, operated as Chloe’s publicist, bodyguard and personal assistant.

“As her publicist” Maze sighed knowing the answer was not what the couple wanted to hear. “ I think we should take the deal.”

“Really? Come on” Chloe whined.

“It’s positive spin. With the interview option you can plug your dad’s memorial foundation and it means Trixie won’t have to go through another round of ‘flakey mom’ taunts when she goes back to school.”Chloe looked from her friend to her fiancé.   
  
“Do whatever you need to do.” He said evenly.

“You didn’t sign up for a paparazzi wedding.” She pointed out.He shrugged.

“No but it’s not like I didn’t know I was marrying Chloe Decker. You may be retired from acting but you’re still,” He gestured to the grand house they were standing in.

“Rich as fuck.” Mazefinished.Marcus narrowed his eyes at her.Chloe sighed.

“Ok, fine. Maze, set it up. I’m going to go finish talking to Trixie about today.” She gave Marcus a peck on the cheek. “See you in a bit.”He nodded.Maze pulled out her phone ready to sign on the multiple dotted lines.

Dan was paying for their coffeeswhen his phone pinged from the text message. He shifted the tray to one hand and grabbed his cell with the other, raising his eyebrows when he read the contents.He walked back to the car getting in the driver’s seat while Ella sat in the passenger’s sorting her lenses.“Anything yet?”

“Nah,I saw the lawyers show up but neither of the clients so we can’t prove that it’s actually their custody case.” She sighed. “ Poor folks. I mean not that I’d know but I’m sure a divorce is had enough without it being headline news.”He passed her the coffee. “I wish we could cover something happy once in awhile you know?”Dan bit back a grin and she raised an eyebrow at him. “What is that look for?”

“Well, I might have gotten a text from head office while I was outthere.”

“And?”

“And guess who just got assigned the Decker-Pierce wedding?”He couldn’t help but feel the excitement radiating off her as realization dawned.   
  
“Shut up! Are you serious? Dan that a cover! You got a cover story dude!”She put her coffee in the cup holder and hugged him as best she could across the seats.

“We got a cover.” He clarified.

“We?” Ella said cautiously. Dan rolled his eyes.   
  
“What you think I’d want anyone else shooting for me?” He looked at her affectionately. “You’re out of your mind.”

“Oh you knew that a long time ago. I never hid the crazy.”They both laughed.

“Yeah you’re right. Good thing it suits you.” He winked and she blushed a bit. This was the dance they shared, the dance that made for an excellent working relationship and occasionally a personal one. No expectations or definitions, just time spent together.

The sun glinting off a door across the street caught their attention. Their targets appeared each flanked by a lawyer. Ella pulled up her camera and managed to catch the soon to be ex couple arguing while their council did the best they could to separate them. She clicked away until the foursome dispersed.   
  
“Bam! got it all!” She fist bumped Dan then put her camera away.   
  
“Nice work! Let’s get out of here, we’ve got bags to pack. Can’t exactly wear t-shirts and jeans to a society wedding.”

“Oooh so I get to see you all swanky?” She teased. “Am I going to get to see your moves? do you have moves?”

“Of course I have moves! Just you wait Lopez.”

“Game on Espinoza. Game on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Ella arrive, Lucifer wiggles his way into the festivities.

Chloe watched in the mirror as the hair dresser finished securing the flowers into her updo.Her nerves were starting to get to her as she spun the diamondcurrently sitting on the incorrect finger so that her groom could place the wedding band on her left hand.

“You clean up good.” Maze commented as she closed the door behind her.

“So do you.” Chloe smiled at the reflection of her friend wearing a long straight purple dress. “I’m surprised you aren’t complaining about not being able to pack your taser.”  
  
“Why do you think I got you to pick the thicker bouquets?” Chloe rolled her eyesas the stylist finally released her.“He keeps asking to come in but I wanted to make sure you weren’t superstitious or anything.”   
  
“No, I’m good.” Maze nodded andheaded out at the same time the stylist did.Chloe grabbed the large, formal necklace from her dresser and opened the clasp as the door opened and closed again.

“If you’re hiding in here you might as well be useful. Come help me with this thing.” She laid the piece across her neck and waited as two strong hands did the clasp up, carefully avoiding her complex hairstyle.   
  
“There, shouldn’t move an inch.” He said.Lucifer leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. “You are the most ravishing woman I have ever seen. I Love you.”   
  
Chloe smiled brightly at him “I Love you too.”He took her hand gently and helped her out of her seat.   
  
“Now my dear,” He said pulling her close. “How about we practice the part about kissing the bride. She giggled and nodded watching him lean down to reach her mouth.

  
  
BANG BANG BANG

Chloe woke with a start,Marcus stirring beside her. “What the hell?” he muttered  
  
“Yo the reporters just checked in at the gate” Maze called through the door. “You have ten minutes to put pants on.”

“Got it!” Chloe confirmed before flopping back down onto her pillow. Once her adrenaline slowed enough her dream began to piece itself back together.The wedding, Lucifer, kissing Lucifer.She attempted to shake the thoughts out of her head. Dreams don’t have to mean anything or make sense. “Just nerves” she muttered.   
  
“What did you say Chlo?” Marcus askedturning to face her. She froze momentarily.

“Nothing.” She leaned over and gave her fiancé a good morning kiss. “Guess we should get dressed.”

“Did you want me to move my stuff to the other room now?” Marcus asked as she headed to the bathroom.She peaked back around the corner surprised.

“Why?”

“Well aren’t I not supposed to see you tomorrow morning?”Another flash of her dream caused Chloe to blink a couple times.“Unless that will make you upset.”

“No! I mean, I’m not superstitious or anything but it probably makes sense anyways. I’l have Maze and Trixie trying to get ready in here too so.” She shrugged and he nodded.

“Ok. I might as well take advantage of the extra shower space and do it now.”

“Ever practical.”Chloe smiled at him one last time before heading in to get herself press ready.

The gates to the Silver City gated community opened slowly while Dan and Ella put away their identification.

“Man, this place is something.” Ella said. “I’ve never been ID-ed for a road before.”   
  
“Yeah well that’s privilege for ya.” Dan shrugged as he navigated his car down the manicured streets. “I’m pretty sure our ride is lowering property values as we speak.”They drove into the Decker Manor driveway to find a sour looking woman with her arms crossed waiting at the front door.   
  
“I really hope that’s not the bride.” Ella gulped.She deliberately got out of the car slowly so that Dan lead the approach.

“You the reporters?” Maze asked.

“Yes Ma’am. I’m Dan Espinoza and this is my photographer Ella Lopez.” He stuck out his hand.Maze looked down and back up, not uncrossing her arms.

“I’m Mazikeen Smith. I’ll show you where you can wait.”She turned and started walking back into the house.   
  
“So much for upper class hospitality.” Dan whispered to Ella.

“Are you coming?” Maze bellowed. They startled slightly before moving quickly to catch up.Maze led them to a living room. “Wait here.” She left and closed the door.

“Well this is going well.” Dan snarked.

“I’m sure the actual couple will be better?” Ella asked hopefully. “I mean you can’t be that grumpy on your wedding weekend right?”Dan shrugged as he wandered the room looking for clues as to his subjects’ personalities.There wasn’t much to go on, the room was highly curated. A few books, some decorative pieces that all went perfectly with the wood work and paint colours, nothing out of place or overpowering.He picked up a framed photo of a blond teenager and an older man. He was pretty sure from googling her that the girl wasa younger Chloe Decker.He turned the picture around to show Ella.

“This is seriously the only thing here that didn’t come from a West Elm catalogue.” He scoffed putting it down and continuing his lap of the space. “You couldn’t pay me to live in a place like this.”   
  
“Ay be nice!” Ella chastised. “Don’t go making snap judgments, you haven’t even met them yet.”

“I’m still trying to figure out why we’re even here? I mean Chloe Decker is elusive as all hell for years and then suddenly decides she wants to go full publicity for her wedding? Something’s off man.” Ella shrugged at Dan’s conspiracy theory as they heard voices coming down the hall.   
  
“They’re in here” Maze opened the door for Chloe and Marcus. “ Dan and Ellen, meet Chloe Decker and Marcus Pierce.”

“It’s Ella actually” the photographer corrected as they shook hands.

“Whatever.” Maze shrugged. “I’m going to go make sure breakfast got delivered.”

“Thank you very much for letting us cover your weekend.” Dan started. “I’m sure you two must be very excited.” He looked at Marcus wondering if the intimidating man every felt anything.

“Yes,we’re very excited. Should be a great day.” Chloe answered.The door opposite the group flew open and Trixie came running through hiding behind her sister. “ Trix ? what the-“   
  
“Urchin I demand retribution!”Lucifer skidded to a halt in the doorway realizing that grown-ups were present. He straightened his vest and cleared his throat before flashing a bright smile at the room. “Ah, good morning all.” He walked over to the thoroughly confused reporters. “I don’t believe we’ve met, Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer Morningstar? the club owner?” Ella asked.

“In the flesh Ms…”“Lopez! Ella Lopez.” She shook his hand quickly. “And this is my partner Dan Espinoza.”

“Ah, Pleasure to meet you Daniel.”

“Lucifer, What are you doing here?” Chloe asked calmly. The last thing she wanted was to give the reporters ammunition. 

“Well your deceptive little parasite of a sister has cheated in our latest Monopoly battle.”

“I did not!” Trixie giggled behind Chloe.

“Work on your poker face child. It is quite difficult to look innocent when you are snickering like a cartoon villain.”He smirked. “In any case I demanded a rematch and she ran back here.”

Before anyone else could ask a question Maze reentered to let everyone know food had arrived. Trixie ran over to Lucifer. “Come on Lucifer you can sit next to me.” Before pulling him by the hand towards the dining room. Chloe’s rage at her little sister rose in her chest. However, she knew that while they were being observed there wasn’t much she could do about it without seeming aggressive and unfriendly.   
  
No matter how much he kept popping up, Chloe was determined not to let Lucifer ruin this. She was getting married to Marcus if it was the last thing she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Ella observe group dynamics in action over a casual brunch

“Good to see you again Maze darling. Still enjoying being a Jill of all trades?” Lucifer asked as he sat down next to Trixie.

“I’ve had worse.” She shrugged. “Working for you for example.”

“Well forgive me for having high standards”

“You called me at 3 am because you got dropped in the desert without a car. More than once.”

“Yes well you’ll be happy to hear I’m no longer part of the competitive hide and seek league so that’s not likely to be repeated.”Chloe and Maze looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Decker’s eye roll was more annoyed than her own. Then again, Maze had always found Lucifer’s antics amusing. She had probably been as sad as Trixie when they split up, but unlike the small human, Maze was mature enough to understand that divorces happen.

“So, Lucifer” Dan began “You live in the neighbourhood?”

“Next door actually.”

“He and Chloe grew up together” Trixie interrupted with a line she’d heard her Mom say a few times when answering questions about Lucifer.   
  
“My father owns many properties. We used to spend the summers here and when I was able I purchased the property from him.” He cast a glance at both Decker women. “It’s always held such wonderful memories.” 

“And didn’t you used to be married to Chloe?”He checked his notes. “Surprise elopement then divorced two years later?”

“Guilty as charged” Lucifer grinned while Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Crap, this guy’s done his research. She thought.

“And she invited you to the wedding? That’s so cool!” Ella commented. “Very modern. conscious uncoupling and all that.”

“Well not exactly Ms Lopez. I was hosting a charity function last night but with that over with I do hope to find some time to toast the happy couple.” Dan turned his attention next to saidhappy couple.

“How did you two meet?”

“He locked her up. Handcuffs and all!” Lucifer reached across the table for a croissant. “ I never would have suspected you had it in you Pierce, very forward for an introduction if you aren’t me.” Marcus glared at him while Chloe turned seven shades of red. 

“What Lucifer means is we met at the JDPF Jail and Bail last year.”Dan nodded while taking notes. “Celebrities agree to get fake arrested and are bailed out by how many donations they can get for the organization. Marcus took Chloe’s hand and began rubbing her ring with his thumb. “I was lucky enough to be paired up with Chloeand got to keep her company while she made her calls.” Chloe felt herself start to relax again and smiled.

“What’s the JDPF?” Ella asked sneaking a photo of the offhand affection.

“John Decker Police Foundation.” Chloe explained. “It’s a charity my Mom and I started for families that lose someone in the line of duty.When my Dad was shot we were ok but we knew a lot of families that weren’t. So we decided that the best way to honour him was to help out.” She took another sip of coffee. “I’ve been running it full time since I stopped acting.” 

“A true crime against cinema if you ask me” Lucifer commented.

“Does anyone ever ask you?” Marcus shot back.   
  
“Quite often actually- It’s called having influence.”

“If you two are going to get the rulers out and measure you might want to wait until Ellen puts her camera away. “ Maze chastised. She knew that this was not going the way Chloe wanted so best to cut it off before it got out of hand. Even if it was funny.“While we’re all here I might as well go through the schedule for the weekend.” There was a murmur of agreement while Maze pulled everything up on her phone.

“So I get a plus one to the party tonight right?” Trixie confirmed.

“Yep, just let Maze know so she can call their parents and make sure everything’s ok.” Chloe confirmed.   
  
“I don’t need to- I want Lucifer to be my plus one.”

“Really?” He beamed. “Why thank you child I’m honoured.”Maze shrugged and pulled out an invitation from her stackpassing it down the table for Lucifer to put in his jacket pocket.

“Excuse me, I think I’m going to go for a run.” Marcus put his napkin on the tableand used his chair back. Chloe leaned in to kiss him but he turned and stood, walking away from her. Lucifer’s blood boiled when he saw the hurt in her eyes at the slight. He was going along with all of this because he thought Pierce made her happy. If he found this weekend that he wasn’t, he couldn’t guarantee to be on his best behaviour.

After brunch Dan and Ella found their way to the guest house where they would be staying for the weekend.“Man, I’m going to need to charge both extra batteries to keep up with all of them.” Ella started digging through her bags.   
  
“Yeah they are really something.” Dan trailed off looking at his notes. They had only been there two hours and he already had more than he usually took down in a whole day.“Ella, this could be a big story.”   
  
“Well yeah, it’s a cover.” 

“No I mean this,” He paused and started pacing. “This could be a BIG story. Big enough to get us real clout. It’s a soap opera in real life! I mean just look at the cast of characters: Elusive perfectionist actress, tough guy fiancé, playboy millionaire ex-next door, Spunky kid and scary enforcer assistant for comic relief.”

“You have them all figured out already. What did I tell you about jumping to conclusions?” Ella arched an eyebrow.

“You just wait, this weekend is going to be full of first world problems and then the claws will come out.” Dan smiled “And we’ll ride it all the way to the front page.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives Chloe a wedding present, and something to think about.

Chloe found the one spot left on the property where there weren’t people. The pool. She sat in her blue bathing suit and white cover up dangling her feet into the sparkling water when she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye.“How’s the water darling?”

Lucifer.

“ There’s 4 hours until the party Lucifer aren’t you behind schedule for your primping?” Chloe deadpanned.

“Oh come now you know I’m more efficient than that.” He walked over and placed a thin package on the table. “I wanted to drop off your wedding present.”

“You could have mailed it.” She eyed the package before returning her gaze to the water, she could watch a wiggly reflection of her ex head toward a lounge chair behind her.

“Yes but what I was hoping to say to you doesn’t exactly lend itself to a calling card.”He sat down and pulled out his flask taking a small swig. Chloe took her feet out of the water and sat so that she was facing him. He extended the small bottle to her and she glared at him. “I didn’t think so, but heaven forbid I be impolite.”   
  
“What is it then?” She crossed her arms expectantly. Lucifer observed how every muscle in her body was tense. She was on edge, on the defensive. He sighed.   
  
“Bloody hell Chloe, not everything is a battle you know? You need to lower those walls and let someone in once in awhile otherwise your whole world will explode.” He left out the word again, in reference to their own epic implosion.

“I have let someone in.”

“Right, of course.” Lucifer began to play with his ring before he looked at her again. “ I started talking to Doctor Linda again.” He paused looking for some sort of reaction, but Chloe’s face remained unmoved. “After everything that went on I really tried to figure out what had changed from the beginning to the end. I can trace it back to when Penelope left the spawn in your care.” He saw a chink in her demeanour at the mention of her family. “You became a mother overnight because that’s what she needed.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Chloe raised an eyebrow in challenge. Lucifer shook his head slightly.

“No, you did the right thing there. But you got it into your head that being her parent meant you couldn’t be her sister anymore. You couldn’t goof around, or follow your passions because she needed you.You wantedstability and compliance.” He shrugged. “And we both know I’m not a person who carries either of those attributes in spades so that was that.” 

“You make it sound like it was an easy decision Lucifer. It wasn’t.”She spun back around and put her legs back in the pool.

“Oh no I’m sure you thought about it quite thoroughly, with charts and lists and you probably even consulted Mazikeen in addition to your lawyers. But what you forget sometimes my dear is that you have incredible instincts. You need someone in your life that will let you know it’s ok to take a chance and follow that world class gut. That the world won’t crumble if you lose a bit of control because they will be there to pick it up. You need a partner, not another employee.”

“Is that it? Are we done here?” Lucifer watched her studied nonchalance and could tell that something had broken through. She had truly heard him out and that’s all he could ask.

“Yes, well I do suppose I should leave you to your swim. I know you have to endure some questioning from Daniel before the party.”He stood and began to head in the direction of his home. “ But one last thing.The first part? Those first weeks where we were just ourselves off in the world? It was the best I’ve ever felt. I will treasure it forever.” Their eyes met and all the love he kept pushing down threatened to overcome him.He cleared his throat in an effort to push it back down. “Until tonight then.” He tipped his head in goodbye and disappeared between the bushes. 

Chloe watched until she was sure he was goneand then made her way to the table where he had placed her gift.The wrapping job seemed hasty but when she pulled at the paper what she found beneath was anything but slapdash. A framed, authenticated copy of the original lyrics sheet for Eternal Flame. Chloe couldn’t help but let a small, nostalgic smile cross her face.

  
  
They had been married for two weeks when they were driving down the coast in his corvette, her favourite of the cars. He was driving so she got to play DJ.

“The only reason I let you torment me with this synthetic schlock is because I love you you know.” He said over the bangles.

“You will pry my power ballads from my cold dead hands. Just be glad we eloped or else I’d have made it our first dance. The look of shock, betrayal and disgust that crossed Lucifer’s face made Chloe laugh so hard she snorted.

Eventually they had stopped at a lookout, with take out and cheap red wine, to watch the stars come out.They ate, chatted, schemed, kissed and toasted to their new adventure as husband and wife.

“Right, well, I think there is just one thing missing in this evening.” Lucifer hopped out of the car and signalled for Chloe to join him. She looked at him puzzled. “I’m not going to do anything dangerous I swear.” He extended his hand and helped his bride out. He then leaned back into the car, fiddling with Chloe’s phone until he found what he was looking for. Again, the first notes of Eternal flame hit the air. “I believe I owe you a dance Wife.” He smiled pulling her close.

“Why thank you, Husband” She gave him a kiss as they swayed under the stars, completely at peace.

  
  
“Chloe? Did you hear me?” Marcus’ question brought her back to the present.He had obviously just gotten back from his run, sweaty t-shirt and all, he borrowed one of the towels she had hung on the lounge chair to wipe at his face.

“Sorry, I missed that.”

“I asked what was in your hands.” He walked over to get a closer look.

“Oh, um, a wedding gift from Lucifer.Bit of a peace offering I guess. He used to make fun of me for listening to 80’s music all the time.”

“So he decided to spend thousands of dollars on an inside joke? Seems pretty foolish.”

“That’s Lucifer.” She shrugged putting the frame back down on the table. Chloe smiled “So what do you have planned for the afternoon?” Marcus shrugged.   
  
“I hadn’t given it much thought. Anything I can do for you? You’re the boss after all.” She knew he meant it as an endearment but Lucifer’s words rang in her ears  
  
 _You need a partner, not another employee._

“I think I’m actually going to go lie down. I’ll catch up with you later ok?” She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, reciprocated this time, and made her way back to the house. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she was hoping that when she woke up it would be gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan interviews Chloe for the magazine and get underneath her skin a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the 'Counsel of fic writers' I consulted on twitter about Dear Daniel: GlitterSkullFairy, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, NotOneLine, Kay_Kat, violent_ends and SK_Kasai and anyone else who hopped in on that all day fun fest. I don't think I would have gotten this chapter out of my head without everyone's help! 
> 
> Anyone who enjoys adding random people to your socials you can find me on Twitter as @corastacy or on Instagram as @corastacycan.

The nap didn’t help.

Chloe was pacing back and forth trying to get rid of the uneasy that had been resting in her body since the pool. Pre wedding jitters, she thought, everyone gets them.She heard a knock on the door frame to the library and whipped her head around.

“Sorry Ms Decker. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Dan smiled trying to put his subject at ease.

“That’s alright Mr. Espinoza, please call me Chloe.”

“Only if you call me Dan.” She nodded in agreement and smiled formally. “Are we meeting in here? I want you to be where you’re most comfortable.”

“The only place I’m more comfortable than this house is the beach.” Chloe said sitting and gesturing for him to take a chair opposite.

“Ok.” Dan didn’t move from the doorway.

“Ok?”

“Let’s hit the beach.” He suggested.Chloe looked at him surprised.

“Really?”

“Sure, I’m using the voice recorder today anyways so it’s not as if I need to take notes.” He stepped to the side to clear her a path. “Let’s walk.” 

His offer was only half altruistic. Dan did want her to be comfortable, no one is at their best when they are on edge, but he also knew that in the house her handler would be within earshot and likely to pull the plug if they tip toed off the usual lines of questioning.Chloe wasn’t dumb either. She knew what he was up to, and was impressed with his guts to try it when she could easily kick him and Ella out of the house if she wanted to.   
  
Not really though, She sighed. If they didn’t turn in the wedding story then they would run the piece on Penelope.

“So what’s left on your to do list today?” Dan asked. He started setting up the recording app on his phone while the walked down the steps to the waterfront access.

“Oh, well, after this it’s really just a matter of getting Trixie and myself ready for the party tonight. She’s pretty excited, we don’t usually have a lot of people around. That’s more our mom’s thing than mine.”   
  
“It’s a pretty big age gap between you two.” He observed. “Is your mom coming to the wedding?”Chloe snorted.   
  
“No. Mom’s off doing the summer convention season in Europe. We planned this fairly quickly so she wasn’t able to get out of the contracts.” Chloe didn’t have to reveal that she had intentionally worked things that way.

“Being part of a prestigious acting family has it’s draw backs I guess.” She raised an eyebrow sensing his sarcasm.

“You have no idea. Literally.“ She said. “ Are you seeing anyone Dan?”

“Sort of.” He answered cautiously.

“Where did you meet them?”

“At work”

“And were you then accused of faking the relationship? Did people follow you around? Anyone go to your exes and ask them what they though about it?” Dan felta ping of shame.   
  
“No. Can’t say that they did.” She nodded as he conceded the point.

“And what about your parents? Are they still alive?” He nodded. “Do they ever embarrass you?” Whatever memory flashed across Dan’s mind in that moment had him biting his lip to try from smirking. Chloe eased up. “Ok that one maybe we do have in common but you get my point.” She crossed her arms and hugged herself staring out at the beach. “I actually like people you know? It might not seem like it from the house, and the sparse social calendar.”

“And Maze.”

“And Maze” She added as they both finally let small smiles cross their faces. “But I have two big legacies to live up to. I’m Penelope and John Decker’s daughter. Los Angeles’ favourite philanthropists, The Cop and the Superstar.”

“I remember when your dad was killed.” Dan said sadly.“I was a freshman in journalism at UCLA. When those photographers wouldn’t leave you and your mom alone.” He shook his head in disgust. “It was a big discussion in ethics class.”   
  
“You took ethics and ended up working for a tabloid?” Chloe said half joking.

“Ethics doesn’t keep a roof over your head.”He replied bitterly. “ But I do my best to give every assignment a fair shake. I won’t write a word that isn’t true. I hope you believe me on that.” He looked at her so intently that she felt like he was begging her to read his soul. Dan Espinoza was everything Chloe had spent her life trying to avoid, and yet she was surprisingly comfortable around him.

“I do.” She answered after a moment.He smiled again and they were back on track. “So you’ll just write up ‘Hurt actress marries perfect man and lives happily ever after?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Chloe blinked. “I mean Marcus seems alright. He’s a decorated Lieutenant and has no black marks on his record but I wouldn’t exactly call him perfect. And you are way more than just a hurt actress.” Her phone buzzed, Maze reminding her that she was on a tight schedule.

“We should head back. Did you get what you needed?” She was surprised that she was feeling a bit sad that their walk was ending.

“Yeah, should be fine.” They hadn’t gotten very far down the usual biographical path but he waspretty happy with what they did discuss, and disappointed to be heading back so soon. they started back in silence but something was teasing Dan’s investigative instinct. “There’s one thing I don’t understand though.” Chloe looked over to encourage him to continue. “Why am I here?”

“Having an existential crisis?” She asked. He laughed.

“No I mean,” He ran his fingers through his hair. “You have no reason to trust and even less reason to like the press. Why would you let us in when not even your mom is coming?”They reached the door to house and stood at the foot of the stairs, where they would need to separate to get ready for the party. 

“Good question.” Chloe said impressed. “You should ask your editor.”Chloe turned and made her way up the stairs.   
  
Dan once again felt like this was going to be a big story. But maybe not for the reasons he initially envisioned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rehearsal party is on and the champagne is flowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lucifer plays is "Again" by Scott Alan. My preferred version is with Hadley Fraser on vocals which can be found on Spotify and youtube. Definitely recommend checking out if you want your heart stomped on.

It hadn’t taken Lucifer very long to get ready, The benefit of most of his wardrobe being suits was that a sudden invitation to a rehearsal party wasn’t like to throw him into a fashion emergency,   
  
But this wasn’t anyone’s rehearsal party. It was Chloe’s- and he wasn’t the groom.

Their decision to elope had been a matter of parental spite on both sides.His father had scoffed at the idea of Lucifer marrying ‘new money’ and Penelope had so overtaken the wedding planning that Chloe was hyperventilating into a paper bag at the idea of another meeting with thesite co-ordinator.

“Lucifer, I can’t.” She had hiccuped in his arms after one particularly abrasive phone call with the elder Mrs Decker.

“Then we won’t.” He said, smoothing her hair. “We’ll do it however you want darling. I’ll marry you behind the bloody Taco Bell drive thru if that’s what you desire.” She had giggled at the thought and his heart unclenched.In the end they had settled on a road trip to Las Vegas. Cliche, but straight forward.

Then it had all gone to hell.

So now he was sitting at his piano, nursing some of his good whiskey (the emergency stash) and trying to stop himself from heading over there right now and making an ass of himself.

The good doctor had told Lucifer that music had great healing potential. It would help him tap into emotions he was too guarded to say out loud.He must have been thinking rather hard on this topic because when he started playing a random melody to kill time he ended up playing a piece on a lost love getting married.   
  
_Please say something_

_Say anything at all_

_I can't handle the silence_

_Yes, I know that this is not the place or time_

_But I can't bear that I may lose you_

_If I could turn the hands of time_

_And have a chance to right my wrongs_

_Would have loved you twice as much, held you twice as strong_

_I should have never let you go the night you walked away, believe_

_Now that we are here, there's one thing that I need to say_

There was one thing about Lucifer’s house that Chloe had never told him in all the time they had known each other.When she sat in her bedroom, the windows were openand the day was quiet, if he was playing piano she could hear him. It was one of the first reasons she had fallen for him.She had watched night after night in their teens as thebad boy facade melted away and he poured his heart into whatever he was playing.

Tonight she had been sitting at her vanity doing her makeup when the first notes caught her ear.She did her best to pretend that it wasn’t coming from next door but once he started singing it was hopeless. Until the day she died she would know that voice anywhere.She walked closer, staying near the curtains just in case after 15 years he had finally figured out her secret.The words of the song hit her exactly in that place in her gut she had been trying to ignore ever since he dropped off the wedding gift.   
  
_I love you, still_

_I've never stopped, I don't think that I will_

_I don't want to see us end_

_Here I am, hoping you'll come home to me_

_Again_

Maze whipped the door as Chloe yelped and jumped back from the window.The taller woman’s eyes flickered between the window and her startled friend. Chloe was busted, but Maze knew when not to push. She held up the bottle of tequila “Liquid courage?”

“Please.” Chloe nodded. Maze pulled two shot glasses outof her back pockets and put them on the table. “Are people here yet?”   
  
“No one important, just the foundation folks and a couple of Marcus’ detectives. The political invites.” Chloe nodded andmade her way to the filled glasses.They each took oneand Maze raised hers in salute. “To surviving.”

“Little pessimistic for a wedding toast.” Chloe said before they both downed the shots.

“I’ll give you the real one at the actual wedding.”Maze poured another one. “last one for now, don’t want you under the table until after Dan and Ellen are off the clock.”

“You know her name is Ella right?”

“Yeah but she’s just too fun to mess with. She’s like a little cartoon character, her eyes get all big and” Maze made her eyes wide and blinked a couple of timeslike a deer in the headlights. She broke character once Chloe started cackling. They took the second shot and Chloe used the burn to straighten up and get her professional face on.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Dan and Ella stayed close to the edges of the room in order to observe the crowd. “This is definitely not like any rehearsal dinner I’ve ever seen.” Dan commented.

“Totally. for one thing there isn’t even a dinner.” Ella managed to snag a canapéfrom a passing tray. "This is bigger than most weddings I’ve been to. Are they like showing off or something?”

“Nah that’s not her style.”Ella gave a sideways glance at him.

“And when did you become so familiar with her style?” Dan looked over and took a sip of his beer.

“Well, you know you spend a little time with a family and things start, making sense. You know not every hollywood family fits the stereotype.” Ella pursed her lips in aggravation and smacked him with her clutch.

“You are accusing Me of stereotyping?! Daniel Juan Espinoza I could-“

“Hi Guys!” Marcus and a giggly Chloe approached the duo. “How are you? Are you having fun?” Chloe was swaying a little into her fiance who had an arm firmly around her waist holding her up. “Ella you look awesome, red is so your colour!”

‘Thanks Chloe, you look great too” Ella smiled, it wasn’t Chloe’s fault Dan was being obtuse and it would be wrong to take it out on her.

“Dan, how are you? Are you having a good time?” Chloe blinked and smiled at him. He looked so good to her right now. Everyone looked good to her right now. Chloe was a very affectionate tipsy person which is why Marcus had a death grip on her hip.

“You throw a great party.” Heraised his glass in a toast.

“See Marcus? Everyone is fine!” He nodded. “I’m going to go find Maze!” Chloe snuck out from under his arm and started scampering across the dance floor. Pierce sighed and made to chase her then thought better of it. He turned back to the reporters.   
  
“Look, I know you two are here so that your magazine doesn’t run the Penelope piece. But if you write anything derogatory about Chloe or her family this weekend there will be hell to pay. You have my word.” Dan and Ella both stood there shocked.

“Marcus, I- I’m sorry I had no idea any of that happened. Neither did Dan.” Ella assured him. “We just got told it was an assignment you know?”Pierce looked at them, using his police skills to determine if they were lying to him.

“If you’ll excuse me, I should go get Chloe some water.”

Lucifer had been a perfect date to Trixie. He made sure the wait staff noticed her when she needed something, didn’t ditch her for the grown ups and even took her on a couple spins around the dance floor.During one of these dances he heard giggling behind him and saw Maze approach with Chloe.

“Trade you.” Maze pushed a mildly objectioning Chloe in his direction. “Come on little human, I put the Nintendo in your room. Let’s hit it.”Trixie wave goodnight to her friend and sister and started trash talking Maze. The ex couple looked at each other for a moment.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Lucifer looked around. “Where’s Pierce?”

“Sulking.” Chloe offered. “He wanted to ditch the party and I wanted to stay.” She grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing tray.“I’m having fun.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Lucifer knew from years of experience that there was a very fine line between reasonable, pleasantly buzzed Chloe and drunk, bad life choices Chloe. Tonight was not the night for the latter to appear. He extended his arm “I’m feeling like some air. Care to join?”She took a sip and smiled as she looped her arm in his.   
  
“Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?” She asked as they made their way to the driveway.“I know Trixie asked you.”

“No, I afraid as much as I am enjoying the urchin’s company I declined that particular invitation.”   
  
“Why? Don’t you like weddings?”

“Well that all depends on who is getting married doesn’t it darling?”He smiled at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. She felt guilty.

“Well, it’s going to be great, a great day.” She stepped away disengaging from him and taking a final sip of her drink. She looked up at the stars, tracing her finger nervously along the rim of the glass.

“I don’t doubt it." Lucifer looked behind him and around the yard. They were alone. If he was ever going to be brave enough to let her know how he feltit was now or never.“Since I’m not going to be there tomorrow,” She turned aroundand he took the glass from her hand. He held both her hands and tookdeep breath.

“All I’ve even wanted was for you to have everything you desire. I wish you every happiness in the world Chloe.” He gave her a polite peck on the cheek and pulled back, studying her face close up since he was unlikely to see it that way again after tomorrow.Her heart broke, seeing now exactly how much she had hurt him when she left.She dropped his hand and cupped his cheek.

“Lucifer” She whispered. She wanted to say she was sorry, but sorry didn’t seem like it would ever be enough. Before she could stop herself she leaned upfor another kiss, this time on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer kisses the bride, pisses off Pierce, has a heart to heart with Dan and learns a little more about Ella.

“Am I interrupting something?” Lucifer and Chloe spun around as Marcus slowly approached from the doorway.

“Not at all, Pierce.” Lucifer said popping his P in annoyance. “I was being traditional. Kissing the bride, wishing her well. It’s called having class.”

“Yes, just, you know, tradition.” Chloe shifted herself further away from her ex-husband and towards her future one. Marcus took her by the hand and pulled her hard enough for her to stumble slightly due to her moderate level of intoxication. Lucifer glared at him, nostrils flaring in anger.

“Wedding’s tomorrow Lucifer. In spite of your best efforts, you’re not going to ruin it.” Marcus changed his grip so that he now was guiding Chloe by the arm and waist.“Come on Chlo, I think you should lie down for a few minutes.” They made their way back into the house, mild objections and moderate innuendo floating from the tipsy bride.Lucifer smirked as he pulled out a cigarette from his case. A smoke break would be just enough of a distraction to avoid putting a fist through the ungrateful lieutenant’s face.

Dan had let his guard down and was now attending the party more than reporting on it.Ella had asked him to dance and he had obliged for a couple songs before making excuses about needing another drink and sticking to the sidelines. Now his partner had made friends with some uptight uncle-type and was trying to teach him how to salsa.He smiled and waved as he took the last sip from his current glass. Never a dull moment in Ella-land.

He made his way back to the bar just in time to encounter Lucifer returning from outside.“Daniel,” The taller man greeted him with a nod.

“Lucifer, surprised you are still here.”Dan added a second whiskey to his order and passed the first down to Lucifer who took it appreciatively

“Yes, well I’ve never been one to be the first to leave a party.”

“Not every party is celebrating your ex-wife marrying someone else.”

“So people keep reminding me.”Daniel downed his drink fast and ordered another.Lucifer took a sip observing the man. “Are you going to at least taste this one?”

“Funny.”Dan took a significant, but slower drink.He didn’t want to admit it but he was definitely starting to feel the alcohol. “So you knew Chloe for years huh?”

“I did.”

“And then you married her.”

“I did.” Luciferwas trying to follow the increasingly glassy eyed report’s logic.

“And then you let her go.”

“Suppose so.”Dan shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes and switched out his empty glass for a full one that had appearednext to his elbow.He did enjoy a psychic bartender.

“What exactly was I to do Daniel? Lock her in the basement?”

“I dunno man,” Dan shrugged. “But you let her go and you still love her. That makes you an idiot because she is” He paused, his vocabulary escaping him. “Something else.” 

“Right.” Lucifer looked the man up and down. “Well as informative as your investigative reporting has been I believe I will go be somewhere else.” Dan watched him walk away and scoffed. Weren’t rich people supposed to be polite?

He took his drink and wandered down the hallway looking at the art on the walls.The click of an opening door caught his attention, as well as the blond head that peered out from behind it.Chloe spotted him and jumped a bit.

“Everything ok?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m just” Chloe glanced up and down the hall. “Have you seen Marcus?”

“Not for awhile. you want me to get him?”

“No!” She finally came out from behind the door, closing it behind her. “No, I, we, had a bit offight.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan followed up quickly after realizing how that might sound coming from him “I mean, I’m off the clock so it would just be two friends talking.”

“Friends?” Chloe arched an eyebrow.

“I’d like to think so.” He shrugged. He felt the pull from earlier return. “We could take a walk?”

“Ok.” A caterer passed them and Chloe stopped them to pick up a bottle of champagne off the cart. “Beach?” Dan nodded. Chloe nodded her head in the direction of the backdoor.

Lucifer had made his way back to the main room drink in hand and ready to mingle. He found a few business associates and caught up on the latest news, making plans to meet for lunch or golf that he knew would never happen. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Ella trying to extricate herself from spending more time with an older man with no sense of personal space.The woman was trying her best to be polite but wasn’t getting anywhere with the obtuse gentleman. It was time for a rescue mission.

“Apologies Roger but the fair Ms Lopez owes me a dance and I insist on collecting.” Ella opened and closed her mouth silently before shrugging as Lucifer whisked her to the middle of the floor.

“Thanks for that, I didn’t want to have to stomp his feet or something while I’m technically working.”

“Not at all. He’s quite annoying when the mrs isn’t here to remind him that Mad Men was a TV show.”He spun her around. “You are naturally graceful Ms Lopez.”

“Thank you! It’s nice to be with someone who can keep up.” Lucifer bowed his head slightly at the compliment. “I mean Dan tries but-“

“You and Daniel?” His inner gossip ear perked up and he smiled intrigued. “Really?”

“Well,” Ella trailed off. “It’s nothing official, very laid back and casual, but we, you know hang out.” He twirled her out.

“Ah Huh, and what else hangs out while you hang out?” Ella smacked him on the arm as she twirled back in.

“Ew! Don’t be gross! What is wrong with you?”They both laughed as Pierce approachedthem angrily.

“Where’s Chloe?” He askedstaring at Lucifer.The pair stopped dancing but didn’t separate.  
  
“The last I saw, you were man-handling her back to her rooms. Is she not where you left her?”

“If she was would I be asking?” Pierce rolled his eyes.

“Well if it isn’t clear Lieutenant, I have been otherwise occupied.” Lucifer said referring to the short brunette in his arms.“There is a lovely device called a phone, your fiancée’s has a terrible habit of going off at inconvenient times. I suggest you call her.”

“I did. She didn’t answer.”

“Then try her again. How did you get promoted with such lacklustre detective skills?”

“Oh go to hell.” Pierce walked off, pulling out his own cell phone as he did. Ella looked up at Lucifer who was taking a deep breath to school his features. He eventually met her eyes and smiles.

“Now, Ms Lopez where were we? You were about to tell me about your reporter rendezvous.”They started dancing again when Ella stopped suddenly and looked around.

“Where is Dan?” Lucifer looked around as well.

“He was at the bar over there when I last saw him.” The bar was now empty. “First Chloe, now Daniel. This night is turning into quite the game of hide and seek.” Ella felt suspicion and hurt cross her mind. Was Dan off ‘getting to know’ Chloe better?

“Thank you for the dance Lucifer. I think I’m going to call it a night.”She turned and started quickly making her way out of the ballroom. Wondering if maybe she wasn’t as ‘laid-back and casual’ as she had made herself believe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Chloe drink on the beach, Lucifer makes sure Ella is ok.

Once they had cleared the house, Dan and Chloe ran towards the beach. Dan turned his suit jacket into a makeshift picnic blanket and they passed the bottle of champagne back and forth as they passed the exit for tipsy and headed straight to the land of total inebriation.

“Why do I keep hearing buzzing?” Dan asked looking around “Do you neighbours fly drones or something”

“I think it’s my phone.” Chloe pawed her way through the sandbefore finding her clutch and confirming the source of the annoyance. “It’s Marcus.”She blew a raspberry at the device and threw the bag up the bluff towards the house. Hopefully she would remember to pick it up later.

“You aren’t really going to marry him are you?”

“Yeah, Yeah I am.”

“Come on.” Dan looked at her incredulously. “Really?”

“Yes really!” Chloe replied emphatically.

“You can’t marry that guy.” Dan shook his head acting like he had just heard a bizarre fan theory to a TV show. The idea that this bright, sparkling, gorgeous human was going to marry the walking boulder of a Lieutenant was more than his rum and champagne soaked brain could handle.   
  
“Oh I can’t?” Chloe snatched the bottle back from Dan just as he was about to take a sip. She smirked and took a swig. “Then you show up here tomorrow and just watch.” Dan snickered.“What?”   
  
“It already is tomorrow Chlo.” The use of a nickname was not something that either of them had expected, nor this growing closeness. It wasn’t unwelcome though.Dan leaned over to grab the champagne and she got a whiff of his scent. Fresh and citrusy, completely different from Lucifer’s smokey notes and Marcus’ run of the mill body spray.Her stomach did a pleasant flip.

“You know what I mean!” She said as he moved back to his space and took a drink.

“He’s not your type, not your class.”   
  
“Oh my god has anyone ever told you you’re a snob?” Chloe laughed and pointed at Dan. “Because you are totally a snob!”

“How am I a snob?” Dan asked with a twinkle in his eye. He was enjoying this version of her. The one with her walls down that didn’t care what other people thought.

“You put everyone in these neat little boxes and judge us. Lucifer and I are rich and have it easy. Marcus is lower class and beneath us. You’ve been working at that trash site too long you are starting to sound like a walking comments section.”

“That’s not.” Dan couldn’t say it wasn’t true. “Ok so maybe when I first got here I had some, ideas based on things I had heard about you in the past.” He scooted closer to her on the blanket and rested his hand on hers. “But then I got here and met your, very interesting family.” Chloe smiled at the joke. “And I met you and that all just slipped away.” The wind blew and a piece of hair fell down onto the side of her face. Dan was brushing it behind her ear before he knew what was even happening. “You’ve got a light in you Chloe. You should let it out more.”

“Dan” She whispered before he closed the gap and kissed her. He felt electric against her lips. She buzzed from head to toe in excitement at his attentions.She pulled back a bit to look at him before kissing him lightly one more time and pulling away to take a drink of champagne.“ I think I want to take a swim.” She arched an eyebrow and got up.

“What, now?”Dan asked surprised. 

“Yeah now. Swimming is always more fun after a party. Lucifer, Maze and I used to do it all the time.” She shimmied out of her dress so that she was standing in her underwear that would now be swimwear. “Come on I’ll race you.” She bolted towards the water.   
  
“Chloe wait!” Dan did his best to strip quickly butwas still working on the pants and shoes issue when he heard the splash and Chloe calling for him again.He was certain it was a bad idea, but it was the best bad idea he’d had in a while.Finally free from the confines of his suit he jogged towards the siren off shore.   
  


Lucifer wasn’t happy. That was a fairly universal statement but right this second it had to do with the way Ella Lopez had sulked off to her rooms. He felt bad for her and wanted to make sure she was alright.

He knocked on the door that he had been told was hers and waited.Ella opened it a crack at first before opening it wide enough to see him fully.

“Lucifer? you ok?” She pulled her fluffy robe that resembled a starfleet uniform made out of terrycloth tighter around her.

“I was actually coming up here to ask you the same question. Has Daniel reemerged?”

“No, has Chloe?”

“Not if the sulking mass of Pierce downstairs is any indication.” He saw her frown deepen. “Does that inconsiderate douche know that you care about him?”

“He’s not a- “ She was silence by a raised eyebrows.“Ok he can be a bit of a douche but he is usually a pretty great guy and we work well together.”

“So why don’t you lock it in? Monogamy, Polyamory whatever style best suits I’m not one to judge though I do feel like you are someone who prefers the former.”

“He’s got a lot to learn about himself. I don’t want to get in the way of that or make him think he has to choose.” And then not choose me she added silently to herself.Lucifer frowned.

“Ms Lopez, as someone who has loved and lost may I offer some advice?” She nodded. “Lay your cards out on the table. There is always a chance that someone else might swoop in before you do and all is lost.”

“Thanks Lucifer. I’ll think on it. But now I’m going to go use one of those hella gorgeous showers and go to bed.”He nodded and wished her goodnight.

Lucifer was right however, She thought as she waited for the water to heat up. There was a chance of someone else stealing Dan’s heart before she could ask him about it. 

She would probably be more worried if it wasn’t for the fact that that theoretical someone was marrying someone else in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer attempts damage control.

Since no one had seen the hostess in over an hour the party had begun to wind down. Lucifer took this as his cue to leave and made his way out the back door just in time tofind Marcus heading inside.   
  
“What are you still doing here?” Marcus asked.

“I was seeing Ms Lopez safely to her rooms for the evening. Shouldn’t you be toddling off to bed yourself?”

“I still haven’t talked to Chloe. She’s not answering her phone.” Lucifer frowned, that was completely unlike her. He would have been worried had a flash of movement in the distance and a familiar giggle not reached his ears in that moment.If Chloe popped up right now Marcus would tear a strip off her and Lucifer would probably punch him.The best move then was to get Pierce out of the way.   
  
“That explains it, she’s probably asleep. You know when we were married if I called while she was snoring like a field wench she wouldn’t hear the phone for all the world.”

“Lucifer I really don’t want to be talking about Chloe’s sleeping habits with you.”

“All I’m saying is I’m sure if you pop up there right now you’ll find her passed out in your bed hogging all the space and the covers.” He tried to wrap his arm around the man’s shoulders and guide him to the door but the rock wouldn’t budge."

“I’m not going inside until I know you’ve left.”The giggling got louder and was now accompanied by some rather intoxicated singing. “What’s that?”

“Oh I’m sure that it’s just people leaving the party. You know sound travels and all that. So come on, you want to be sure I’ve left you can follow me to the path. Come on!” Lucifer tried to push Marcus that way instead and it still wasn’t working.

“That sounds like Chloe.” Pierce started walking towards the edge of the patio towards the beach. Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes and followed. They arrived just in time to see Dan carrying Chloe piggyback up to the house. Dan was barefoot with his shirt untucked and his pants covered in sand. Chloe was wearing his suit jacket and not much else from what could be seen.

“Daniel! Oh my goodness. Did Chloe have a tumble? Sprained ankle?”

“Nope” Dan popped his p as Chloe giggled behind him.

“Hi Baby.” She looked up at the men and cooed beforeleaning her head back down on Dan’s.

“She wanted to swim, and when she hit the water the champagne hit her. And Man did it hit.”   
  
“And all you did was swim?” Marcus clenched his jaw and started towards the duo. Lucifer got in his way.

“Daniel, go deposit Chloe in her room. Second door at the right once you go up the stairs.”Dan nodded and after a small adjustment that set Chloe off on another giggle fit, headed inside.Lucifer made sure the door shut behind him before looking back at Pierce.“Now I’ve been known to have a bit of a dirty mind but that seems like a perfectly logical explanation to me.”

“Lucifer She was half naked riding on another man’s back.”

“Not a man,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Daniel!”

“Oh so someone she’s known for a day and a half that can splash everything he learned about her across the internet if he wants to. That makes me feel so much better!” Marcus said exasperated. 

“So that’s the real problem here? That your perfect little image might get tarnished and people learn that you two are a couple of humans? ” Lucifer spat. "She's not brainless arm candy Pierce. If that's what you want I can give you several numbers."

“You don’t get it. You have enough money and family status that everything comes easy to you.I worked my way up through the ranks. I want to be commissioner someday and for that I need.” Marcus trailed off. “I’m not discussing this with you.”

“Yes well if I were you I wouldn’t discuss it with her either. She’s not bloody likely to remember a thing.”Danopened the door.

“Hey listen guys about-“ Lucifer and Marcus stomped towards him. Lucifer grabbed Dan and put him in a headlock dragging him towards the bushes.

“Not to worry! I’ve got this Pierce. First dibs, She’s not your wife until tomorrow.” He called over his shoulder. Marcus was about to object but thought better. If he got arrested for assault right now that wouldn’t help things.   
  
Once they were clearly out of earshot Lucifer released the shorter man and allowed him to stand. “Sorry, I figured you wouldn’t want to be beaten to a bloody pulp. Now what in the devil’s name happened?”

“I, she,” Dan suddenly turned green and pushed Lucifer aside to deposit everything he had eaten or drank that evening into the bushes.

The next morning Lucifer’s phone was buzzing incessantly.He picked it up bleary eyed and saw a wall of notifications from Trixie.   
  
**Get here ASAP.  
  
It’s an emergency.   
  
WHERE ARE YOU?** ****

**WAKE UP!!!!!!  
  
Seriously Lucifer you need to come over.  
**

**Get Over here NOW!**

**Please?**

He sighed and replied.   
  
**I’m on my way Urchin. This better be good.**

Ella knocked on Dan’s door but didn’t wait for a reply before entering.“I’m here and I have coffee.” She said as she observed the lump on the bed that was her partner.He groaned painfully as he sat up and took the cup from her.“Looks like you had a hell of a night.”

“Yeah.” He looked out the door. “How’s it out there?”   
  
“Looks like there’s still a wedding happening. Though I think some people were starting to place bets last night on if that would be the case.”He smirked a bit which made her unsettled. Ella was always easy to read and he could see the worry on her face. “Hey, Dan you know, if you ever don’t want to. If you want to just work together or even if you don’t want to do that just like, let me know ok? I won’t get mad or anything we never really talked about us and things so.”   
  
“Ella,” He blinked trying to process the tumble of words that had just landed on him. “Look last night was weird.” She nodded. “I haven’t quite pieced it all together yet but there’s one part of it I think we both know needs to happen.”   
  
Oh Boy here it comes. She thoughther heart sinking.

“I don’t think we can write this story.” Dan said. Ella paused. “They were blackmailed to let us in. I want to write that story and maybe we can take it somewhere else and really take down In Focus for being the sleazy creeps they are.”

“That” Ella thought for a second. “Makes a lot of sense. But you always said that ethics didn’t put food on the table.”   
  
“Well maybe I’m not as hungry as I thought.” He joked as another wave of nausea hit him “especially not this morning.” He took a tentative sip of his coffee.   
  
“You should drink some water with that.” Ella offered helpfully. “And I should probably start getting wedding ready. I think I’ll still take some picture today. Maybe give them to Chloe as a gift later.”   
  
“That sounds like a great idea.” Dan smiled at her. She smiled back, though it was a nervous smile. “And We’ll talk more later ok? I promise.” Before he could have that talk with Ella, he needed to have a talk with someone else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe spends the morning after trying to sort out the night before.

Maze had set up food in the kitchen for the family and that’s where Lucifer found her.“You really need to start taking the spawn’s phone at night. The child has been texting me non stop since dawn.”

“Me? She’s not my kid.”

“You are the only one scary enough to do it.”Maze shrugged. He did have a point.

“Well you aren’t the only one she’s been bugging. She’s been running around all morning trying to figure out if the wedding is stillhappening. Like there is some reason it wouldn’t.” Lucifer took a sip of coffee and refused to make eye contact. “Is there?”She asked threateningly.

“Well not that I had anything to do with.”

“Lucifer…” Chloe wandered in before she could ask anything else.She had her sunglasses on.   
  
“Coffee, for the love of god, please.”Maze grabbed the biggest mug she could find and pushed it towards Chloe once it was full. “Why did you let me drink so much.”

“Me?” Maze shook her head. “I was on babysitting duty. I had nothing to do with this train wreck. Ask your Ex.” Chloe looked over at Lucifer.

“Why are you here? I thought you said you weren’t coming.”   
  
“Ah so you do remember that. What else do you remember of last night darling?” He probed.

“Not a lot if I’m being honest. I talked to you, and then I guess I went to bed but I can’t find my bag or my phone anywhere.”

“Hmm. Well why don’t you go splash some cold water on your face my dear and see if it comes back to you” The reference to cold water opened a floodgate of memory to Chloe and she suddenly was getting flashes of the previous evening. Her and Lucifer, Her and Marcus, Her and Dan. She couldn’t quite remember everything that happened but she got the feeling it wasn’t good. “And behold she awakens.” Lucifer muttered. “Well I suppose I should go see what the little one wanted. After all she was the one who invited me over.”He excused himself While Chloe stood frozen in place.

“I, I need to talk to Marcus.” She eventually uttered. Maze looked at the clock.

“What you need to do is get ready.” She grabbed Chloe’s hand. “We’ll get you into the dress first and thenwe can talk to whoever you want.

Chloe was just getting zipped in when the first knock on the door happened. It was Dan.   
  
“Hey, I wanted to talk to you.” He looked over and realized Maze was still there. “About the piece.”

‘Um, yeah, sure. Maze can you give us a minute. Maybe go find Marcus?” She nodded and closed the door behind her.

“How are you this morning?” Dan asked.

“Ok, Fine.” Chloe paused. “Any reason I shouldn’t be?” She asked

“No, well you did drink a lot. We both did.” He huffed out a laugh.” I don’t have a night like that very often you know.”

“No? How so?” Chloe fished for an answer and was met with a frown.   
  
“What do you mean how so? Don’t you remember?” He asked concerned.

“I remember the beach?” She added hopefully.He visibly relaxed.

“Oh good.” He walked over and took her hands, “Listen Chlo, whatever you want to do I’m good with.”She looked down at their joined hands andstepped back crossing her arms at her waist. “Ah. So you’re going through with it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked.

“You don’t think last night was a bit of a red flag?”

“What would have been a red flag? Why wouldn’t I go through with it?” Before he could answer there was another knock at the door. “That’s probably Maze and Marcus.”

“I think you need to talk to Lieutenant Pierce.” Chloe nodded as the door opened.The next guest wasn’t Marcus however it was Lucifer. He was holding her evening bag.   
  
“I found this wandering the beach. Thought you might be looking for it.”He turned to the other man in the room. “How’s your stomach this morning Daniel? The rhododendrons are a little worse for wear I can tell you.”

“I’ve been better. I could murder a bagel right now though.”

“As well Maze has set out a plethora of carbohydrates on the kitchen counter. Perhaps you should go see what turns your head.”Dan looked between them.

“Right. I’ll go find Ella, make sure she eats something too.” He excused himself and shut the door behind him. Lucifer held out the wayward bag to Chloe.

“Thanks.” She said pulling out her now dead phone and placing it on the charger. “I feel like I owe you an apology.”

“I’m not sure what for but I’ll take it.” He smirked.

“ I give you such a hard time for not being responsible or steady and then I go off and” She paused. “I don’t even know what I did!”

“I’ve always said you were like a piano wire. Wind yourself to tight and then you’re likely to snap at the wrong moment.” Chloe looked at him desperately. She was panicking.“Besides, how you choose to spend your time is not really in my wheelhouse anymoreis it love?” He commented. “Or are you so hung over that you are confusing me with Pierce?”

“Oh god Marcus. What am I going to tell him?” She groaned sitting on her bed.

“Well the good news is he was there last night so you don’t have to tell him very much.”Chloe’s eye grew in fear.

“He was?” Lucifer nodded. “How- what- was he ok?”

“Well I don’t think it was exactly how he pictured things going. I would say he was shook but that implies he has emotions.”

“Not funny!” She wagged a finger at him.

“Says you.” He shot back. Chloe put he head in her hands and groaned again. While she took a moment to compose herself, Lucifer looked around the room. It had been awhile since he had last been in there. He noticed that other than a few new pictures the place was pretty much unchanged. One art piece in particular caught his eye.   
  
“Ah, I was wondering where you would put that.” He said walking over to the framed signed lyrics sheet. “I wasn’t sure you even opened it since it had been left unacknowledged.” Chloe looked up and caught him meaning.

“It was a really nice gift. Really sweet.” She laughed a little. “I’m surprised you didn’t burst into flames touching that ‘Synthetic Shlock’ when you bought it.”

“A little damage to my pride perhaps, but worth it.” He smiled softly. The door opened again. Dan returned with Ella in tow.

“Sorry if we’re interrupting, which we totally are.” Ella gave Dan a told-you-so look. “But we did actually need to talk to you about the story.”

“Sure! What about it?” Chloe put on her professional face.

“We aren’t going to write it." Dan said "We’re quitting the magazine and we’re going to start our own website. See if we can give those shady bastards some competition.”

“First cover story: In Focus blackmails actress for wedding photos” Ella smiled.

“Pending your approval of course.” Dan added.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Chloe said excitedly.

“Agreed. you two are far too talented for that rag. In fact, I could be persuaded to call in a few favours and get you some interviews? I have this lovely friend Delilah who would be perfect-“ Lucifer was interrupted by yet another entrance. This one less welcome but more expected.

“We need to talk.” Marcus said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus confronts Chloe: To wed or not to wed

Nobody moved as Marcus, already dressed in his tux, made his way towards Chloe who was still seated on her bed.He looked around and put on his best cop voice “Can you all give us the room please.”

“There’s no point, everyone seems to have a better about what went on last night than me.” Chloe sighed. “I don’t have many answers for you.”

“Do you think I have a right to be upset?” Marcus asked.

“Yes.” She said simply. That part she understood even if the details why were foggy.

“We’resupposed to be getting married today Chloe.” He paced in front of her like he was interrogating a witness. “Now I’ve been up al night trying to figure this out and I don’t think I can make a decision until I know all the facts.”

“And I keep telling you Marcus I don’t have them!” She repeated exasperated.

“You might just have to deal with the cards as they lay Pierce. I told you she wouldn’t remember.” Lucifer reminded him.

“This doesn’t concern you.” Marcus shot a finger in Lucfier’s direction. He raised his hands in surrender and wandered closer to the window. Marcus turned back to his fiancee. “I caught you not once, but twice hanging off of other men last night. And we’re supposed to be getting married today!”

“You said that already.”

“Shut up Lucifer!”

“I feel like I can help a bit here.” Dan interrupted. “Lieutenant Pierce, what you saw last night was the tamest affair in the history of the world if you could even call it that. Two kisses and a midnight swim before you two both saw me deposit her on her bed and immediately come back down here-”

“And puke in the bushes.” Lucifer added. He wasn’t letting go of that one easily. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Nothing else happened and nothing else would have happened even if you hadn’t interrupted us.”

“Why not?” Chloe asked.

“Because it was very obvious you were in no headspace to agree to anything.” Dan said approaching her. “Chlo, you’re a great girl. And I will remember this weekend fondly for the rest of my life.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “But it’s very clear that whatever went on between us popped with the champagne bubbles right?” She nodded.

“Thank you Dan.” She looked at Ella. “He’s a good guy.”

“He’s alright” She shrugged joking. Dan walked back over and tentatively reached for her hand. She let him.

“There see? Problem solved!” Lucifer said.

“I wish someone had told me sooner.”Marcus added.

“And how would that have happened hmm?” Lucifer scoffed. “Ms Lopez wasn’t there, Chloe was unconscious and If I hadn’t pulled Daniel away from you he would have ended up with a mouth of broken teeth and you wouldn’t have heard a word he said.”

“Well now that I know, I’m comfortable getting on with things.” He sat down next to Chloe on the bed and tried to take her hand. She moved it, playing with her ring, before he could. She had never been more uncertain in her life.

“You make it sound like you are checking things off a to do list!” Lucifer exploded. “Do you even see the person in front of you are is she just filling in a role?”

“If my attitude towards my almost wife upsets you you can leave at any time.” Marcus snapped. “I don’t particularly enjoy the idea of having you at my wedding.”

“There’s still going to be a wedding?” Chloe asked looking at her fiancé. She couldn’t decide what she wanted the answer to be.He turned to her and put an arm around her back.

“I think I’m able to forgive a single indiscretion. Can’t change what happened anyways.”

 _You wanted stability and compliance_ Chloe heard in her head. She had, or at least thought that she had wanted that. Now with it standing in front of her though, offering her the chance to supposedly wipe the slate clean and move on, she wasn’t sure.

“No, Marcus. I can’t do that to you.” She said as she removed his ring and placed it back in his hand. “You want perfect and I can’t give that to you. Eventually I would disappoint you and we would both end up miserable.”

“Chloe,” He looked at her shocked before schooling his features. “If I leave, there are no more chances. I don’t beg people to be in my life.”He looked around as the others maintained neutral expressions.He wrapped his hand around the ring and put it in his pocket. He looked at Lucifer again. “This is your doing, at least partially I’m sure of it.”   
  
“I would be lying if I didn’t hope.” He replied before waving his fingers at the Lieutenant. “Ta ta now!” Marcus scowled and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Before anyone had time to process what just happened, Maze popped around the corner. “So, Marcus just left. Should I go tell people to get the hell out?”

“Yes, No!” Chloe shot up. “No, I’ll do it. they deserve to hear it from me.” Maze Nodded and held the door open. Team Chloe proceeded down the stairs single file: Chloe first, Lucifer behind her, then Dan, Ella and Maze. Trixie was already waiting by the door to the room where the ceremony was supposed to be.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“A change of plans.” Chloe answered. She cracked open the door and saw a full room. Panic hit her again.She closed it and leaned on the door. “Oh god. What do I do?” She looked at Lucifer “What do I say?”

He thought for a minute “Start with the basics.” Chloe nodded and opened the door again.

“Um Hi, Everyone.” She said as the room turned to her. “ I want to thank you all for coming today, but I’m afraid there has been a slight change of plans.” She took a deep breath, looking back at her friends who all nodded in support.“You see something happened and well, My fiancé, former fiancé and I have decided that we should just call it a day. And it’s fine, really.” She said as the murmurs got louder.Chloe froze again, looking back at Lucifer “Now what?” She whispered.

Lucifer looked at her, he would do anything for this woman and she for once she needed him as much as he needed her. It was time for the last ditch play.He gave her the signal to turn back around and whispered behind her. “Five years ago, I cheated you out of a wedding in this house by running off to Vegas.” While Chloe repeated his word he pulled on Dan’s tie as a request. The other man nodded and took it off. “I would like to make up for it now by going through with things as originally planned.”   
  
“I would like to make up for it now by going through with things…” Chloe trailed off as she figured out what she was saying. Lucifer was asking her to marry him again. Right there, Right then. She turned around and saw him putting on the tie, eyebrows raised hopefully. She smiled. “As Originally planned. So if you could please give us a few minutes we’ll be right with you!”She shut the door.She stepped closer to him and took his hands. “Are you sure?” She asked quietly.

“I Have never been more sure.” He said pulling her near. “I will take you any way you will have me darling. I can’t imagine my world without you in it.”

“Oh Lucifer.” She sighed and leaned up to kiss him. She vaguely registered the sound of Trixie cheering before Maze interrupted them.

“Room full of people … Waiting…” She reminded them.

“Right! Lets go! Give us a cue Mazikeen.” Maze signalled the musicians as Lucifer linked his arm with Chloe’s and they walked down the aisle.

It was hard not to be jealous of a couple as obviously in love as Lucifer and Chloe were. Ella took pictures of them as they danced their first dance, arms around each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the room.She sniffled as she lowered her camera.

“You’re leaking Lopez.” Dan teased as he offered her a napkin.

‘Shut up Espinoza.” She snatched it out of his hands and smiled as she dabbed her eyes.

“You know,” Dan continued. “We never finished that talk earlier.”

“You’re right.” She agreed. “I think we need to lay all our cards on the table.” The advice had obviously worked for Lucifer so Ella decided it was worth a shot.

“And what cards are those?” He asked. “Because I’m thinking that” Dan looked over at the dance floor. “That maybe the idea of having a real partner is contagious.”

“And I’m thinking that maybe I should lock you down before someone else does.” They looked at each other and smiled. The song changed and Dan grabbed her hand.

It was a party after all and there was more than enough to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to every that read, kudos and commented on this story. It has been such fun and it's the first one I've managed to finish in years so I am over the moon. See you around as I have lots of other plot bunnies hopping through my brain :)


End file.
